thewitchandwizardfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KCCreations
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wisteria "Wisty" Rose Allgood page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 14:02, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Just Stuff Hi, ;)! Just saw your edit to Wisty's page and your comment! If you finish the books and like editing here too, you can become admin here, :D. Right now, I'm basically trying to adopt all JP works wiki so I can make them affliate sites out of them, ;) Regards, Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 21:32, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Admin? Do you want admin rights here, too? ;) You would deserve it and I need some help making a favicon. Love how you changed the MR Fanfiction Wiki's ;) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 00:50, November 10, 2014 (UTC) OK, ur admin now, ;) I was thinking on changing the favicon into the wiki background pic? just smaller size tho, lol, ;) what do u think? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 01:03, November 10, 2014 (UTC) lol, then we're on the same page again, ;) Thanks! Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 01:08, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Maximum Ride Wiki Chat? Maximum "Max" Ride is on chat again, ;) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 01:20, November 10, 2014 (UTC) The new favicon and wordmark looks great! Thanks! :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:55, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Alert Just a heads-up about User:Angeldominy666 over at MR Wiki. Recently, I've noticed she begins to spam the Forum posts, using somewhat-not-so-friendly language, and arguing with me about certain things. I hope it doesn't come down to this, but if she continues violating her rights, I'm afraid we'll have to block her. Regards, Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 15:04, November 14, 2014 (UTC) She also created another account, which violates some of Wikia's rules, so beware of that as well. RE (frustrated): Good obeservations, KC! Ok, I'm done with that user. I've been gone for what(?) 6 hours of school, and she/he's caused more trouble than worth. One last warning, and if still continues, he/she has to go. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:21, November 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: His old account. At least it proves some things... Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 03:21, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Last Straw OMG. I just found out that AngelDominy person cursed on two(?) Forum threads. Can't believe I missed it, but good work to you, KC. If I missed it, then other people certainly did not see it. But as for him, this is the last straw. He's going to be blocked. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 17:49, November 17, 2014 (UTC) RE (I know): I know -- want to know what else, they're BOTH obsessed with Angel. See here. However, of he behaves, leave him, if not, he's gonna go again and I may have to report to Wikia about this... As for the Cookies comment, he needs to be warned about that. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Lol, I think you're overreacting, KC. But it still pays to play cautious. Some people based off their usernames off of fandoms that may have a "hell" or "heaven" part in the story when it involves angels and demons. However, most people with those kinds of usernames are most times up to no good, but I will suggest to wait awhile before action is taken. Fingers crossed, ;) MRN (talk) (blog) ( ) , , (UTC)